The instant invention relates to an axial multiple connection component. More particularly, the invention relates to an axial electronic component and method, in which provisions are made for making more than two isolated electrical connections to the component.
Conventional axial components allow two connections. The conventional axial package is substantially cylindrical. Two conducting elements extending from each of the two ends of the cylinder along its axis.
Due to the symmetrical nature of the axial component, they are quite amenable to automatic insertion into circuit boards. Machines are readily available to insert these components on a large scale. The components are arranged in continuous belts of components. These belts are fed into the insertion equipment, which removes each component from the belt, bends both leads at right angles, and inserts it into a circuit board at the desired location.
Manufacturers have enjoyed the convenience of the axial package and use them whenever possible. Resistors, capacitors, inductors, diodes, indicator lights, and two-leaded noise suppression devices are among the many components packaged axially to take advantage of its inherent advantages.
To date, the components exploiting the axial packaging advantage could have no more than two connections, one at each opposite end of the package. This left out one of the most important electronic component of the this century: the transistor.
Many components, such as the common transistor, FETs, and integrated circuits require three or more isolated electrical connections to other components in the circuit in which they are used.
The industry's attempts at solutions have varied, but include hand insertion of the multiple connection components, and insertion of these components with specialized equipment.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.